We propose to continue our ongoing investigations in nervous system filaments, isolated neurons and glia, myelin and dendrites. The protein subunits of axonal filaments will be isolated and characterized and localized in tissues by immunochemical methods. Glial filaments will be isolated from astrocytes and gliotic scar tissue. They will be compared to axonal filaments to discover if they are composed of the same or different proteins. Neurons isolated by new technique which preserves dendrites will be analyzed for lipids and gangliosides. New techniques will be developed for isolation of viable neurons and glia. The validity of commonly accepted cell markers, including carbonic anhydrase, will be explored. A new technique will be investigated for the direct determination of molecular asymmetry in myelin. Myelin glycoproteins will be re-investigated. Attempts will be made to isolate and characterize dendrites.